halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Alpha
NOTE: This is how I envision me and people I know (as in have seen personally face) in the Halo universe on the human side Team Alpha was a UNSC project spawned from the Spartan-II Project. They have fought in countless battles, in many of them side-by-side with other Spartans. They almost always triumph over their foes. The only ones that have any chance of stopping them is the Squad of Unrelenting Reparation. Creation Created due to the success of the Spartan-II Program, Team Alpha was initiated to create a small fighting force that would better train and enhanced. No special requirement were necessary aside from being capable of fighting or being trained to fight, though marines with medals and honors were more inclined to be included. In the end, 7 marines were chosen. Most of them either knew each other personally or had heard about them. Under the leadership of Roy C., they would embark on several missions to bring peace to our galaxy. Unfortunately, the team's end came during the Battle of the Satellite, where all but Amy B. were killed. She was given a hero's cross and an honorary discharge, wanting to never see combat again. This was not to be however as she was dragged back in a year later to lead a second wave of the Team Alpha project. Several of them were the children of the original members, though they hadn't been told for safety's sake and had never personally known their parents. All they had were vague memories and the semi-truth that their parents were marines that died in battle. Technology/Augmentation The Team Alpha members of both waves went through augmentation at the beginning of the projects. The augmentations included: *A Neural Interface *Increased musculature *Increased stamina *Steroids added to the adrenal glands for additional strength and endurance during adrenaline rushes *Better eyesight All members of the project survived the augmentation, though Marshall did complain about his eyesight sometimes: He would say "They fixed it up where I can see too good". He would never expound upon this, even when asked, so exactly what happened is unknown. After the augmentation, the group was decked out in Mk. VI MJOLNIR armor for the first several of their military carrier as Team Alpha. The second wave of Team Alpha were given Mk. VII, which at the time were still being tested. This set of armor was never mass produced, so only a select few had, or even knew about, this type of armor. Team Alpha Members Members of the first Team Alpha Edwin D. The strategist, he plans out their battles and then carries them out. He assists Lisa and Amy in battle. Lisa D. She takes care of support fire. Carrying missile pods or chainguns, as well as regular weapons for when the enemies get close, she takes out enemies from afar and gives the other support fire. Kymberli W. The group's sniper and stealth expert, she can easily take out anyone with any sort of stealth weapon at close or long ranges. Jerry P. He takes care of vehicles. Any vehicle he has usually makes it through the battle unscathed. He is also good with close range experts. Marshall B. Amy's father, he was noticed for all his medals and recommendations regarding his commanding skills. He became Roy's second-in-command and heavy weapons man. Amy B. A spry young girl, the youngest member as a matter of fact. She took on all comers, being the assault expert, and sent them "to where they belonged". She was given the Hero's Cross and an honorary discharge after the Battle of the Satellite. Roy C. He serves as a mentor figure for the team. He goes into battle, assisting them as necessary. He hates it when they do something stupid. Clyde (AI) Clyde is a good AI overall, just a little mischievous and annoying. He is the team's personal AI and stays in Roy's head most of the time. Members of the second Team Alpha James D. The leader and close-quarters expert. He will lead the assault if it means a suicide mission. Katelynn W. Second-in-command. She is the stealth expert. She uses the Energy Sword with extreme proficiency. She prefers to work alone. She likes to beat up on Nick. Nicholas S. Nick is not the most serious Spartan but he gets the recon and decoy positions done easily. Unfortunately he has the nasty habit of accidentally bringing the enemy with him. Clayton P. Heavy Vehicles is the name of his game. When he's around it's time to roll in the Scarabs and Elephants. Prefers to work with Devyn. Devyn S. Heavy Weapons is what he handles. He can blow a hole through anything in less than five seconds. Prefers to work with Clayton. Jake D. and Samuel T. These two always work together. Jake is Beta 1 and Samuel is Beta 2. Jake handles tactics and weapons while Samuel handles vehicles and retreat. Amy B. Dragged back into the project less than a year later, she became a mentor for the second wave members. She took a special liking for Katelynn and James. She doesn't go into combat much but when she does, enemies beware. She can take down anyone in anyway. She is the only surviving member of the original Team Alpha. Nichole (AI) Nichole is the new Team Alpha's personal AI. She was programmed by Kymberli before her death, so she has some of her personality., but is also a type of offspring of Clyde as most of his programming is intact in her circuitry. She is very helpful though, but still has Clyde's annoying and nosy tendencies. Operations *''First Wave Operations'' **Artic IV Campaign **Battle of the Satellite *''Second Wave Operations'' **Last Battle of Ceres **Battle of Ignito Prime